Forgotten Treasures
by DIaSgGnUeIlSE
Summary: Somewhere hidden in the four corners of the world lay mysteries, only will they be revealed to their rightful masters,BUT, will they be their downfall or success?...Only time will tell...


Hey Guys! This is actually my first time writing a story of any kind so I really don't know what to say ^_^"  
  
Warning- English is my second language, so I hope you'll excuse any grammatical or any other errors...Also, ...hehe, I don't know if I should be telling you this in the beginning of my story, it might put you off! But, as I said before I haven't actually written any stories before, therefore I think that this chapter, at least won't be as good as you hope it would be... BUT, please don't judge a book by its cover, or should I say, first chapter. I would be happy to get any advice from you guys to make my story better and enjoyable! Thanks!!!  
  
Disclaimer- If you think I own Card captor Sakura, then your crazy!  
  
A Few More Things You Should Know-  
  
"Person speaking"  
  
'Person's thoughts'  
  
***Change In Scene or POV***  
  
( ~*Me and my big mouth*~ )  
  
If there are anymore, I'll tell you Finally, on with the story!  
  
Forgotten Treasures  
  
By DIaSnGgUeIlSE (Me, duh!)  
  
Prologue ~ The Chosen Ones  
  
Piercing yellow cat-like eyes filled with anger as two cowering bodies shook with fear over her feet. The only candle in the dimly lit room flickered, casting darks shadows on the walls. The tall figure remained dangerously quiet, nostrils flaring out.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that you have lost it after pursing a hot dog van?" Barely above a whisper. "After all the times I've cautioned you to be careful with it? To never part with it?" Her voice was gradually getting louder and louder. "And only after a day?!"  
  
"How could you, you IMBECILES!" she shouted, finally losing her temper. "This thing is worth more than your lives!!! AND WHAT DID YOU DO, LOSE IT AFTER CHASING A STUPID, USELESS HOT DOG VAN!!!"  
  
A faint whimper was heard "I w-was r-really h-hungry – "Stuttered a short, fat man whose face was shining with sweat.  
  
"QUIET! HOW DARE YOU! GET OUT, GET OUT NOW!" Roared the towering woman. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, BEFORE I FIND A BETTER USE FOR YOU!!!"  
  
Over their eagerness to get out, the two men tripped over themselves and smashed into the door, groaning and clutching their heads, they hurriedly left.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Shaking her head, disgusted by their clumsiness she sighed and sank into a nearby chair. 'Fools, lucky for them, I have the original.'  
  
Her eyes closed deep with thought, 'what am I going to do now? I can't rely on those two...'  
  
Suddenly her eyes snapped open as an idea dawned on her. "I've got it." She whipped out her cell phone, swiftly dialling a number. Impatiently she tapped her foot. "What is taking so long?"  
  
Finally, she heard the other ling being picked up.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Wait, don't answer that. I need you to get here right away"  
  
"But..."  
  
"NO BUTS GET HERE NOW!!!" And with that she slammed the phone onto the table with a crash. 'This better work... I'm getting too old for this'  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
~Old Woman's P.O.V~  
  
Sitting in an armchair, resting my eyes, I could hear the beginnings of a storm. Thunder clapped loudly as the light pitter-patter of rain falling on the tin roof gradually became more and more persistent. The door was flung open with such force that it bounced back fro the wall, nearly becoming unhinged. A tall man stood in the doorway, dripping wet from the rain. A flash of lightning illuminated the fury deep within his bright silver eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" He demanded  
  
Casting a lazy eye over the soaking man, I asked. "Won't you come in? It's getting awfully cold. Now if you'd just take off – "  
  
"I said what do you want?!" cutting off my sentence.  
  
"Now don't you go talking to me like that young man" My voice rising. "I'll be asking all the questions, thank you"  
  
"This better be good" I heard him mutter but decided to ignore it.  
  
"I have important matters to discuss with you." I stated  
  
"Don't you always, it's always about you. You, you, you."  
  
I was shocked. 'What's gotten into him? Although he's been angry with my comments before, he's never been like this...'  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. "What's wrong with you? What's so important that you just can't spend a little of your time with me?!"  
  
"I'm your mother for goodness sakes!" I added.  
  
"Some kind of mother you are" he snapped.  
  
I could feel my blood boiling; this is so not the right time for him to get moody. "And what's that suppose to mean, huh?"  
  
He was silently clenching and unclenching his fists as if it was helping him in controlling his emotions.  
  
I pushed on "You ungrateful child, I've worked my butt off to feed you and clothe you. I taught you everything I knew and how do you repay me?! After all the things I've done for – "  
  
"You haven't done anything for me! Don't you ever take credit for all the things I've done!" he whirled around as if he was going to leave but instead kicked the still-open door shut with, if possible, even more force than it was flung open. A loud bang cut through the night and the picture hanging on the wall shook, glass almost shattering.  
  
"Work? What work have you done? All you've done is order people around, making the work their butts doing all you dirty work. I should know. If there's anyone I should thank, it's them, not you.'  
  
I stood up abruptly, 'I'm not going to tolerate this anymore, I'm the one who's suppose to be letting off some steam, after what those fools did, they nearly ruined everything.'  
  
"That's enough, I am the leader of the X clan and your mother. You have no right to talk to me like – "( ~* Sorry to butt in, but I thought you'd like to know that I couldn't find a good name for the clan and while I was writing, I used 'x' like in algebra so I could substitute the name later, I guess it just stayed with me. Anyway, back to the story *~ )  
  
He stormed over to the table in front of me and punched it, a network of spidery lines moved outwards from where his hand was. The next thing I knew, the table had crumpled and split in half.  
  
"I have every right to talk to you the way I want! I am the future leader of the X clan and you just ruined what was suppose to be the most happiest day of my life!"  
  
Here was my chance, my chance to tell him all about my plan. "That's why I wanted you to come here. You are the future leader of the X clan but before you claim that title, you must set out on a mission and complete it before you turn 21, did you know that?" I paused, waiting for an answer but all I got was the constant tick-tock of the clock on the wall.  
  
Confused, I muttered to myself, "Now what's with this being the most happiest day of his life?" Apparently, it wasn't as quiet as I thought it was. I could tell that that was the wrong thing to say as soon as I saw his face, but it was too late.  
  
His face contorted and he exploded, "SEE, THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN, some kind of mother you are. Today was my wedding day!"  
  
'Oh my god!' My eyes widened as I suddenly remembered...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Leaning gently back on the armchair I sighed, it was such a lovely day, the sun was shining and I could hear the children laughing...children,... there's not as many of then as I would like there to be. It's too quiet here, another few children would be nice... even better if they were grandchildren! ...That boy's got to get married soon! FAST! Then start on making my grandchildren!!! I was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door.  
  
"It's open"  
  
In came a young man, tall and handsome, just like his father, which I am proud to say.  
  
"Mother, I've got the greatest news!" barely able to contain himself.  
  
I waited for him to continue..."Come on! Spit it out! I'm not going to live forever!"  
  
"I'm going to get married!" He blurted  
  
This sudden feeling of happiness bubbled up my chest, threatening to overspill. My eyes filled with tears. "Well, it's about time!" I choked out every emotion present was battling to take over.  
  
"When's the wedding?"  
  
"Who's coming?"  
  
"When are you going to work on my grandchildren?"  
  
"Have you started yet?"  
  
"What are you doing here?! Get started!!!"  
  
I bombarded him with questions. I'm so proud! My son is getting married!  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
That was a year ago, so many things have changed...  
  
"Son...I don't know what to say, I..."  
  
"Don't say anything," he interrupted. "All that will come out of your mouth is a bunch of lies."  
  
"What kind of a mother misses her only son's wedding and then calls him up in the middle of the exact same night?" he spat. "And, I come here, only to be continuously yelled at for some unknown reason!"  
  
He stood glaring before me. There was more hatred in his eyes than I've ever seen in him before. I couldn't really blame him, what kind of a mother was I? How could I have forgotten the most important say of his life?  
  
While I was berating myself, he had turned around slowly and moved towards the door; only this time I knew he was really going to leave. I have to do something quick, to redeem myself in his eyes.  
  
"Wait son! I'm...sorry" he stopped suddenly, as if the time card had been used. I had never said 'sorry' to anyone before, there was no need to. I had to get on his good side in order for my plan to work.  
  
Before I could stop myself I blurted out, "Look, I had important issues to take care of." His face twisted with unleashed rage and burnt a deep red hue. I quickly cut in before he had a chance to yell. "Just listen to me, these matters concern you."  
  
But it was no use, "LISTEN! That's what I've been doing all my life! And why should I when it's obvious that these matters are of more importance to you than me?!"  
  
I looked out the window, stalling for time, thankful for the loud thunder that masked our argument. For the third tonight he headed for the door.  
  
There was no way I was going to let him leave before he heard my plan. "I called you here for a reason," he kept walking "It's about Li."  
  
The effects of these three simple words were more than I could have hoped for; I wish I'd said them earlier that would've prevented all this unnecessary grief.  
  
He spun around, grabbed a nearby chair and sat before me, leaning forward, pushing his face in front of mine. "Don't ever say that name to me again!" he said in a low whisper. "Now, what is it?"  
  
I had an urge to keep him waiting in suspense, to make him pay for all this racket...but then again, my throat was getting dry with all this yelling and I know there would be more to come if I don't say something soon.  
  
His fingers were jiggling his keys in his pocket in an impatient manner. He opened his mouth to let out a fast torrent of words, no doubt, when I spoke up. "Would you like a cup of tea? Coffee? This is going to be a long night"  
  
It snapped shut only to let out one word,  
  
"Tea"  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************** ~Son's P.O.V~  
  
I slumped in my chair, exhausted from all the yelling. I closed my eyes. 'I hope my wife is fine, I'll have to find a way to make it up to her tomorrow...' My mind drifted to the minutes just before, for once, I had done most of the yelling. I slowly opened my eyes as two steaming cups of tea were placed before me on the coffee table in the living room.  
  
I wiped the tired look off my face and replaced it with a serious tough one, there's no way I'm going to show him how tired I am, that will just give her another thing to criticize.  
  
She sat down opposite me in a comfortable armchair, sighing and closing her eyes. I was getting edgy, she was the one who had called me here to talk and now she was resting? "I'm here, you're comfortable, now talk."  
  
"Ok, this is not as easy as I thought it would be...it's complicated, where do I start?" she half muttered to herself.  
  
"From the beginning?" I suggested, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in my voice.  
  
"Yes, yes...well, as you know when you turn 21, you will be the leader of X clan."  
  
"Yeah, yeah...I already know that." I was getting bored. "What's with the mission thing though?  
  
I could tell that she was getting irritated, "As I said before, I'll be asking all the questions and talking. If you have any questions, you can ask them when I'm finished."  
  
I did the smartest thing I could do; remain quiet.  
  
"You need not worry about your mission, it will be given to you exactly a year before your 21st birthday, on your 20th, that way you have a year to complete it. Think of it as a test of your worthiness to be the leader, and you will be fine. There's nothing more you need to know of that until the time comes." She took a sip of tea before continuing. "As I was saying before, you will take over my role as the leader when you turn 21 and you may rule as you wish with the consent of the elders but for now the elders and I have decided that it is best for us to take action. We will not be second-rated after the Li clan, by the time their future leader becomes 21, which is only a month after you do, we will over power them!" She finished dramatically, looking at me expectantly.  
  
I felt myself grow tense as I heard the name 'Li,' I had felt so humiliated when – I shook myself out of my reverie and realized that she was still looking at me.  
  
"That's great but how exactly are we suppose to do that?" Her eyes lit up as if a button was switched on, just like I knew it would when I asked the right questions, the one she'd been waiting for.  
  
She sat up straighter, looking immensely proud with herself. "Well, we have managed to gather some information that may or may not help us. I can't tell you some of it, as it will be part of your mission. But what I can tell you is very important."  
  
This sounded interesting, I tried to look uninterested but failed miserably as I leaned forward on my knees to hear better, hoping that she wouldn't notice. I saw a satisfied twinkle in her eyes as she started to speak.  
  
"We know that the Li's are stronger and more powerful than us."  
  
'Like I needed reminding of that!'  
  
"However, we have found out that there is another more powerful type of magic. Unfortunately, we do not know how it works and what makes it so powerful."  
  
'Some kind of useful information this is...'  
  
"It is said that it is buried deep within the soul of a person. We know for a fact that there are four. These four people, or so-called 'Chosen Ones' could be old or young, female or male; but we think that they are two males and two females at a fairly young age. This is because we've only just been able to detect their power. As they grow older, they'll become stronger and stronger."  
  
'As if I needed you to tell me that'  
  
"When all four come together there will be no stopping them. What you have to do is try and find them, they may not even know that they have this power yet, and get them to see from our point of view"  
  
'Maybe, just maybe, they'll all be hot chicks' I thought hopefully, 'WAIT! You're married, you baka!'  
  
"There is no way to single them out from the crowd..."  
  
'Great, just great'  
  
"...Except for their markings."  
  
'Markings?'  
  
"We don't know what the markings are or where they are. That's all for you to find out." She slowly got up sighing.  
  
Patting me on the back she said. "Now you know all we know and now it's all up to you son."  
  
I got up numbly, nodding my head; 'It's all up to me now...'  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled as it finally dawned on me. All I got in return was:  
  
"Good luck, son"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
*Ducks over-ripe tomatoes* Well, what do you think? Is it worth continuing? Tell me!!! I'm dying to know! Before you try to kill me, I'd like to remind you that I did warn you at the beginning of this chapter.  
  
I know it sounds like it has nothing to do with Card Captors but it will! That's why I wrote it as a prologue, it was actually originally planned as part of chapter one but it got too long. Things just keep coming up without planning!  
  
Well, like I said, please tell me how I can improve this story, I'm writing this to help improve my English and also, I've heard how satisfying it is to write stories for others who really enjoy them. So I'm writing this story for you and me.  
  
Thanks for coping with me!  
  
Even better, REVIEW!!! 


End file.
